


Love You To Death

by MGGProductions



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I've done this, I have attempted smut, I'm changing my username now., I'm so sorry, Porn Without Plot, and now I feel bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGGProductions/pseuds/MGGProductions
Summary: The first attempt at smut in attempt to clear my writer's block/ a way to avoid playing sims for the next two hours.





	Love You To Death

It all happened so quickly. Date to date, he was a gentleman, courteous, and respectful. However, the second we got into the bedroom, I saw a different side of him. I saw the dominant, rough side of him. To say the least, I adored it. 

"So, I don't know if I'm being too forward by this point, but would you like to take this back to the bedroom?" Dustin's green eyes stared into mine, watching me closely for my reaction.

He had made dinner for me at his place, and we were currently half a bottle of wine into the evening. Both of us were loosened up, calmer and losing sight of consequences. Light touches had been made back and forth: teasing kisses, gently sliding touches across each other's thighs, his hand gently touching my waist, my fingers brushing against his chest, the tips of his fingers tracing down my jawline. Everything was going back and forth, the tension increasing with each pass. 

"I'd love to," I leaned in farther, our smiles brushing each other's. He touched my cheek lightly before moving away, standing up and holding a hand out to me to help me.

I took his hand and let him pull me up, not letting go as he led me up the stairs and back the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door for me and let me walk in first. After we were both inside, he shut the door gently. I stood watching him as he moved closer to me. He slowly cupped my face, his thumbs resting on my cheekbones. I sighed, closing my eyes as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to mine. I took a deep breath just as he kissed me deeply, his lips sliding between mine smoothly. I shuddered against his body, wanted to be closer to him. He must have understood this, as his strong arm went around my hips, holding me to him tightly as he continued to kiss me. 

He slowly started to walk me back towards his bed, stopping me when he felt my knees buckle from hitting the soft mattress behind me. He pulled away from my lips and let his run down my jaw and neck. I let out a moan and held tightly to his shoulders, digging my nails into them. He let go of me, pushing me back onto the bed. I fell on top of the bed, the sheets around me shifting around my body. He climbed on top of me, straddling my hips as he slipped his shirt over his head. I watched his body move, as he pulled it off, throwing it behind him as he moved back down to my neck, kissing down to my collar and chest. 

My fingertips lightly traced his muscles, touching his sides and back, enjoying how strong they felt. He sighed in contentment. I could feel his eyelashes flutter against my skin as he closed his eyes. He sat up off of me slowly, pulling the ends of my sweater up a little, meeting my eyes to ask permission to take it off. I nodded slowly, shifting to make his job easier. Soon enough, my shirt had joined his on the ground beside the bed. His hands worked down my body, gripping my waist tightly as his lips touched my breast, I breathed in deeply, trying to replace the air he had just stolen from my lungs. He pulled himself up to my face again, kissing my lips again as his hands went behind my back to undo my bra. 

Once Dustin had gotten rid of the clasp, he slid the straps down my arms, his fingertips touching me the entire way down, sending goosebumps up and down my spine. As my bra joined the growing pile of clothing, Dustin's hands returned to my sides, sliding up to where they cupped my breasts. I gasped, giving him an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Slowly, he separated his lips from mine. He made it a point for his tongue to be the last thing that left my mouth. His mouth made his way down my body, his one hand moving down to my hip, gripping it tightly as his tongue began to stage an attack on my nipple. My hand quickly slipped into his hair, tugging a little. He groaned, his grip on the breast he wasn't giving attention tightening. 

He slowly pulled away, leaving wet kisses down my stomach until he got to the waist of my jeans. He slowly undid my pants, making direct eye contact with me as he unzipped my zipper slowly. My grip in his mess of black, wavy hair tightened even more. He slowly shimmied my skinny jeans down my legs before discarding them. He slowly kissed over my underwear, watching me for my reaction. When I didn't give him one, he moved down lower, sliding off the bed onto his knees. He continued to watch me as he gently placed his tongue over where my clit was. I whined a little, moving my hips toward him. He smirked at me, the look in his eyes so devilish. 

"Now, now, now, y/n. Don't get ahead of yourself, now. You need to know that you're not in charge." He slowly hooked his thumbs around the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down around my ankles, letting them drop to the floor under my feet.

Dustin smirked and leaned back in, his lips slowly parting as he placed a kiss over my opening before his tongue delved inside of me. I gasped, my hand on his shoulder moving off of him and onto the bedsheets, bunching them together in my grasp. I felt his tongue moving around inside me before moving out and up my pussy, making his move on my clit. When I thought that I was free of the torture on my opening, I felt his finger slowly tracing up and down my slit. I whined a little more, arching my back to encourage him. He let his finger move deeper into me, touching every part of me that he could. Soon, a second finger entered me. I moaned loudly, wanting to cover my mouth immediately afterward. 

I sounded so loud and desperate. Not saying that I wasn't desperate for him to fuck me senseless, but, I didn't want to sound so. He moved off of my clit, now concentrating on what his fingers were doing primarily, having noticed by my whining that I was loving it. His fingers curled around my g-spot, starting to press his fingers against his, sliding them in and out slowly. I moaned again, closing my eyes and leaning my head back into the pillow behind me. I began to move my hips into his thrusting fingers, feeling my body working at his touch. Something was building. He moved up to kiss my neck again, his fingers continuing to thrust into me at a quicker rate. 

Moments later, I felt my muscles release, squirting around his fingers. I moaned loudly as it happened, holding Dustin by the back of his neck. He slowly bit down on my skin, I groaned, feeling his fingers move out of me. He wiped his wet fingers on the bed beside me. He stood up, moving to undo his belt. 

"Stop. I want to do it for you." I moved up to the edge of the bed. I was unable to hide my shaking fingers as I undid his belt, moving to his button and then his zipper. I pulled the tight, black fabric down his thighs. He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. My fingertips ran along his thighs, up to his waistband. I slowly pulled down his boxers, allowing his boner to spring free from its fabric restraint. I looked up at Dustin's face, moving my mouth closer to his cock. I slowly wrapped my lips around his girth, moving halfway down before hollowing out my cheeks. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. I pulled back carefully, giving the head a good suck before pulling off and rubbing his length. I went from base to tip a few times, licking him as well whenever I saw fit. 

"Oh, God, y/n. You're so good at this," he made out through soft, quick breaths. He slowly pulled himself out of my grip, pushing me back. "Lay back down. I'm not finished with you yet."

I laid down, my head on the pillow as I watched him move over me, kneeling on the bed between my legs. He grabbed my thighs, yanking me close to his hips. He pressed my hips down into the bed, pinning me down. One hand left my hips to touch his cock. He stroked it once or twice before guiding it to my entrance. He pressed the tip inside of me slowly. I bit back a moan as the rest of his length plunged inside of me. He stayed still for only a moment longer before slowly moving his hips back before thrusting back inside of me. As the thrusts kept coming, I couldn't hold back my moans. 

"Oh, fuck, Dus..." I reached back and grabbed the pillow behind me, arching my back. His grip on my hips moved up to hold himself up on either side of me. I ran a hand up his arm to his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. I kissed his lips again, moaning into his mouth.

He moaned as well, hitting harder inside of me. I grabbed at his short hair, moving my lips to his neck. I bit down on the soft skin on the side of his neck. He groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me closer to him, hitting me from a new angle. I moaned loudly, moving my head from where it was buried in his neck. He continued to pound into me, pressing his forehead to mine, closing his eyes slowly, feeling the pleasure wash over him. I slowly let my fingers trail down his neck, touching his collarbone, his chest, letting my hand rest over his pounding heart. 

"Yes, oh, fuck, yeah," he moaned louder as he continued his assault, letting me tense around him. 

"Dustin, I'm getting close," I panted, rolling my head back against the pillow. 

"Good," he groaned. His hips started to lose their steady rhythm. He was unraveling. I loved it. His hand slowly moved to my hair, threading through my h/c locks. I felt him pull roughly, biting down on my neck once more. I moaned loudly, scratching my nails down his back. I felt my body getting tenser and tenser, the knot just continuing to loop around and around. His breathing became more and more labored.

"Dustin," I panted, leaning my head back as he held me up. He freed up a hand and slid it down in between us, rubbing my clit roughly. He pounded into me harder, causing me to scream. "Dustin!" 

My muscles tightened around his cock, climaxing hard. Moments later, his cum spilled into me, sending me further into my orgasm. He moaned loudly, pushing into me as hard as he could. He continued to rock into me as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments, he pulled out of me, catching his breath before placing a kiss onto my lips. He laid down beside me, closing his eyes as he pulled me close to his chest. I rested against him, listening to his heart. 

"Y/n," he started. I looked up at him. His soft green eyes met mine. "I think I'm falling in love with you." His voice was soft, barely carrying beyond our cacoon of sweat, heavy breathing, and shaking. 

"I think I'm falling for you, too, Dustin." He pressed one last kiss on my lips before resting his head on the pillow behind him and closing his eyes. Soon after, I was asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm changing my username now.


End file.
